Daylight fades
by Rubies and Aces
Summary: DeidaraxOc character death ahead


**DeidaraxOc character death ahead:**

* * *

"Dei...dara..." Junko gasped out, clutching above her heart. Her weak heart with a kunai stabbed through it. "Junko!" The blonde yelled as the brown-haired girl fell to her knees. The man she had been fighting screamed as one of Deidara's bombs went off on his chest. Junko's eyes slipped half-way shut as blood began steadily pouring from the corner of her mouth.

"H-hurts..." Junko managed to say meekly. "I know, I know...don't worry, Sasori will get here soon, yeah" Deidara said, mostly reasuring himself. "Deidara...I'm sorry..." She whimpered. "What? why?!" Deidara asked loudly, sitting in front of the girl. Junko smiled slightly before falling flat on the ground. "nonononononono" Deidara said frantically, barely above a whisper.

Junko barely twitched in his direction, eyes growing duller but still smiling. She shuddered an moved slowly into an almost fetal position. "Remember...we were going to form a family...Tobi and Sasori would be the creepy uncles...heh" Junko wheezed a laugh. Deidara's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening! Not now...Pain said this was their last mission before the Akatsuki disbanded for fuck's sake!

"Junko...no...don't say that, you'll be fine! look, Sasori'll be here in minutes!" Deidara cried frantically. "Stop...it was bound...to...happ...en" Junko's voice was almost inaudible. Deidara crawled over, a hand ghosting over Junko's cheek. She tried turning towards him but stopped half-way with a silent scream of agony. "Junko?!" Deidara called as her eyes shut completely.

"Junko! what do you need?" Deidara asked, eyes starting to tear up. "Dei...s...top...we both know I won't make...it..." Junko said softly "Are you in any pain, yeah?" Deidara asked trying to stay calm. "No..." Junko replied, trying to move towards him while ignoring the horrible sharp pain in her chest. Deidara got closer to her, grabbing her now-pale hand with surprising gentleness. 'Please, Danna, hurry...' he though bitterly for two reasons, the first because now he could almost feel the same hate for being kept waiting as Sasori did and the second beause he knew it didn't matter, she was dying either way.

Deidara was now sobbing as Junko gave shallow, laboured breaths. "Deidara...can I ask for one last favour...?" "Of course..." "I...m...I'm cold...hand me your...cloak will you?" Junko said with a dull, yet playfull glint in her eyes. Deidara gave a small smile; even in the worst situations, Junko kept her playfullness...

The blonde wrapped Junko in the cloak after putting her head on his lap and her right hand in his. Junko tilted her gaze towards Deidara, who held his breath. "I...I love you...I'll watch out for you" She whispered. Deidara pressed her hand to his forehead, feeling her warmth slowly fade away as he relished the words she had just said, the ones he said everyday but were never returned until now. "I love you too, un"

Deidara hugged her close, kissing her forehead. Junko shuddered one last time as she kissed his lips weakly before falling limp. Deidara choked back a sob, if Sasori had hurried...if he had hurried...

He felt hatred bubling inside him, for everything...but everything he would give if she would come back to life...

Sasori ignored the sinking dread he felt as he walked in the clearing, expecting to see the camp but only seeing splatters of blood and scorch marks.

"D-danna?" Deidara called weakly from where he sat. "Brat? What happened?" Sasori asked, stepping out from Hiruko. Deidara didn't answer, instead just putting Junko down gently, managing to stop sobbing. "Deidara...Oh god..." Sasori mumbled. "She's dead, Danna...she...she died..." Deidara mumbled. "Brat..." "You didn't hurry, yeah...I know why you hate it when someone keeps you waiting now" The blonde said the first part with a slightly acusing tone. "I know, I know" Sasori said softly, not knowing what his partner would do.

And so, Deidara watched as his love was burried, wearing her akatsuki cloak and ring as she had requested once, around two years ago when he had asked. He clenched his eyes shut, the cloak and ring had ultimately caused her demise...worse even, he himself had forced her to join the organization. The simple fact was slowly killing him from the guilt it brought.

"Sempai, don't feel sad, Junko-chan loved you a lot" Tobi said "Yeah" Deidara nodded simply, watching as the dirt was thrown back over the casket. "Goodbye, we'll meet again soon my dear" Deidara swore he heard Junko's happy voice in his ear. He relaxed, the corners of his mouth twisting into a small smile as the dirt was pressed and a few flowers were placed infront of Junko's grave.

Yes, they'd meet again sooner than expected...Deidara knew it.


End file.
